AoAka Family Story
by Narin Rin-chan
Summary: Summary: Oh tidak! Si kembar hilang papa Daiki bingung. Syukur deh si kembar ketemu lagi. Tapi kok malah ketemu Rivalnya, mau buru-buru pulang malah dompetnya ketinggalan. Kena lemparan gunting kramat mama Sei lagi nih. Sebelum itu terjadi datanglah dewa fortuna, paman Chihiro yang bayarin belanjaan. Papa Daiki jealous berat, Mama Sei sih cuek. Ch 3 UP. Enjoy reading :D
1. Chapter 1

**AoAka Family Story**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke ****milik**** Fujimaki Tadatoshi, ****cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: ****AoAka**

**Genre: humor (maybe),**** family(absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai****, yaoi, M-PREG****, garing, ooc, typo, aneh****dll**

**A/N: ****Halo saya cakap2 dibawah saja XD selamat membaca!**

**N/B: Papa!Daiki, Mama!Sei, Twin!Taiga &amp; Ryouta (4 years old), Baby!Tetsuya (0 year old -5 months-)**

**Summary: ****Keluguan anak kecil itu benar-benar menakutkan!**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Krik krik krik**

Suara jangkrik membuat malam-malam di musim panas menjadi sedikit riuh dengan adanya alunan melodi dari serangga-serangga berbuku itu. Keadaan yang menambah kesan menenangkan di malam musim panas. Benar-benar malam yang damai.

_**Krik krik uuee krik uue**_

Tunggu ini bukan cerita horor dimana terdengar suara tangisan. Entah siapa yang menangis tengah malam begini. Usut punya usut tangisan itu terdengar dari rumah keluarga Aomine. Iya, Aomine yang itu, yang seluruh anggota keluarganya berambut warna-warni layaknya warna pelangi. Yang kepala keluarganya kayak preman itu, yang istrinya sering lempar gunting kalau sedang bertengkar, yang anaknya kembar kontras itu(?), dan yang baru setengah tahun yang lalu dikaruniai seorang _baby_ yang unyunya minta ampun itu.

"Ung...uuee...uuee." tangisan pelan itu kembali terdengar. Namun sayang sejuta sayang tak ada yang merespon, semuanya sibuk dengan mimpi indah dan 'aktivitas' mereka."Uuue...uuee."

_Kriet_. Ranjang ukuran kecil dengan warna kuning yang mendominasi berderit pelan."Belicik-_ccu_!" gumam sosok pirang dengan mata masih terpejam, ia sedang mencoba tidur.

"Uuueee...uuee." bukannya berhenti tangisan itu malah semakin jadi.

**Buk**

Sosok pirang yang tidurnya terganggu merasa kesal, dia lantas membanting bantal bola basketnya ke lantai. Lalu turun dari ranjangnya."Tetcuya_cchi_ belisik!" sang kakak menghampiri ranjang si adik bayi, menggoyang-goyangkannya ranjang goyang itu dan berharap sang adik kembali tidur. Biasanya cara menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang ini sangat ampuh untuk membuat adiknya tidur lagi.

Bukannya terlelap si adik bayi malah menendang-nendangkan kakinya dan menangis semakin keras."Uuuh kenapa masih menangis sih Tetcuya_cchi_, _niicchi_ juga mau tidul." Keluh Aomine Ryouta.

"Uuuee...uuee...!" ekspresi si Aomine Tetsuya nampak sangat tak nyaman. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diantara celananya.

_Snif snif snif_

Bau menyengat tercium si kakak."Tetcuyacchi bau-_ccu_!" pekiknya."Tetcuya_cchi poop_ ya!" Ryouta memasang tampang 'ieuw' pada sang adik yang masih betah dengan tangisnya."Aduh bagaimana ini? Aku nggak belani ke kamal _Kaa-chan_! Aku bingung-_ccu_!" si pirang berputar-putar, seolah dengan berputar-putar ide akan muncul. Benar saja, si ide muncul saat ekor matanya melirik buntalan merah yang masih lelap tertidur.

"Taiga_cchi_!" si pirang segera berlari menuju ranjang di sisi lain ranjang si adik bayi. Mengeluarkan jurus andalannya Ryouta menarik paksa kembarannya yang asyik tertidur sembari memeluk gulingnya.

"_Uluse_ Lyouta!" geram si kembaran dengan suara mengantuk.

"Cepat bangun Taiga_cchi_!" tak kenal menyerah Ryouta menarik sang kembaran lebih kuat sampai si kembarannya jatuh tengkurap di atas lantai dingin.

**Duk**

Sepertinya jidat itu akan benjol besok pagi.

"_Ittai yo _Lyouta!" bentak Aomine Taiga dari rautnya dia terlihat sangat mengantuk. Kini dia sudah berdiri di depan si pirang sambil mengusap-usap keningnya yang terantuk lantai.

"_Gomen-ccu_!" Ryouta menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, gestur minta maaf.

Taiga mendengus kesal."Kenapa kau membangunkanku? Kuhalap ini penting!"

"Jelas ini sangat penting-_ccu_!" pekik Ryouta saat ia teringat tujuannya membangunkan saudara kembarnya."Tetcuya_cchi_..." si mata coklat menunjuk ranjang yang berada di tengah-tengah antara ranjangnya dan ranjang Taiga.

"Tetcuya kenapa?" Taiga mendekati ranjang Tetsuya, memperhatikan adik bayinya yang berambut biru muda itu lekat. Si biru muda masih menangis tapi tak sekencang tadi.

_Snif snif snif_

"Dia bau!" reflek Taiga menjepit hidungnya.

"Dia poop-_ccu_!" sahut Ryouta yang masih berdiri di belakang Taiga.

"Cehalusnya kau memanggil mama, Lyouta bukan aku!"

"Aku takut ke kamal mama cendilian-_ccu_."

Taiga menghembuskan nafas berat. Saudaranya ini memang sangat penakut."Ayo kita panggil mama."

"Un."

.

.

.

**Tap tap tap**

Kaki-kaki kecil itu berjalan pelan menuju kamar orang tua mereka.

"Gelap-_ccu_." Keluh si pirang, kedua tangan kecilnya mendekap erat lengan si merah.

"Jangan mengeluh, tanganku tak campai di tombol lampunya tau."

"Itu kalena Taiga_cchi_ pendek! Coba kalau Taiga_cchi_ tinggi kayak papa." Cibir Ryouta.

"Papa kan udah becal aku macih TK nol kecil tau." Protes si kakak, tak terima.

Ryouta mendesah sok lelah."Makanya Taiga_cchi_ cepetan becal donk bial kayak papa."

"_Uluse_! Kau lebih pendek daliku tau. Jangan cok deh Lyouta!"

Si pirang mencurutkan bibirnya."_Mou_! aku kan adiknya Taiga_cchi_ jadi nggak apa-apa donk kalau aku pendek-_ccu_!"

"Alacan!" cibir si merah sambil memutar kenop pintu mahoni di depannya dengan sedikit berjinjit. Ya mereka sudah sampai di kamar orang tua mereka. Dengan seenaknya mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan remang-remang yang hanya diterangi cahaya orange dari lampu nakas. Dan sedikit terdengar suara ranjang berderit. Entah apa yang sedang pemilik kamar lakukan.

"_Kaa-chan_! _Tou-chan_!" suara melengking si kuning membuat dua sosok yang tengah ya begitulah sontak menoleh bersamaan.

"Ryo-ryouta!" pekik pihak yang berada di bawah, sekuat tenaga tangan rampingnya mendorong sosok yang semula menindihnya.

**Klik**

Ruangan itu menjadi gelap seketika.

"Hyaaa! Mati lampu, _Kaa-chan kowai yo_!" teriakkan cempreng datang dari bibir si pirang. Ryouta memang tak suka tempat gelap.

**Klik** lampu sudah menyala.

"_Kaa-chan_!" Ryouta menghambur kearah ranjang orang tuanya.

Si _kaa-chan_ melirik kearah putra pirangnya, dia juga melihat putranya yang berambut merah yang sudah berada disamping ranjang mereka."Kenapa kalian kemarin?" tanyanya heran.

"Tetcuya_cchi_ menangis kelas _Kaa-chan_!" ujar si pirang.

Menghela nafas."Kembalilah ke kamar, _Kaa-san_ akan segera kesana." Ujar si 'ibu' kalem. Bocah pirang itu mengangguk dan segera menarik saudaranya yang masih terpaku dengan sesuatu.

"Daiki berhentilah menggerayangi tubuhku dari balik selimut, Tetsuya menangis aku harus kesana."

"Bisa tidak kita lanjutkan sebentar? Kegiatan kita belum selesai, Sei." Tangan kekar berwarna coklat itu menarik pinggang polos sang 'istri'."Kau tahu ini tanggung sekali, tinggal sedikit lagi." Rajuknya masih menggoda si merah.

"Kau lanjutkan saja di kamar mandi." Sosok ramping itu beranjak dari ranjang mereka dan mulai memunguti baju yang berserakan.

"Hanya sebentar tak lama." Si biru masih mencoba merayu di merah.

"Dan membiarkan Tetsuya menangis sepanjang malam? Berhenti merengek atau tak ada jatah selama seminggu penuh." Ucap Aomine Seijuurou dengan penuh penekanan dan hanya dibalas desahan kecewa.

.

.

.

Kini _baby_ Tetsuya sudah tidur dengan tenang kembali. Wajah polos sewaktu tidurnya membuat kesan imut berkali-kali lipat. Sungguh beruntung keluarga Aomine memiliki bayi yang sungguh sangat menggemaskan ini. Bahkan sang 'ibu' yang sewaktu SMA terkenal sebegai orang yang jarang tersenyum sekarang tengah tersenyum lembut pada _baby_ Tetsuya.

"_Ne Tou-chan_." Mata merah itu sedikit melirik kearah putra kembarnya yang tengah berhadapan dengan sang ayah.

"Hm?"

"Kenapa _Tou-chan_ tadi ada diatas _Kaa-chan_?" Seijuurou memfokuskan pendengarannya."Telus kenapa tadi _Tou-chan_ dan _Kaa-chan_ nggak pakai baju?" Taiga fokus pada pertanyaannya sedangkan Ryouta hanya mengamati dengan bingung.

"I-itu...aah _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sedang berolahraga, _Push up_." Jawab si kepala keluarga.

"Diatas _Kaa-chan_?" Taiga masih bertanya lengkap dengan wajah polosnya menuntut jawaban.

"Y-ya begitulah."

"_Kaa-chan_ nggak cakit?" tanya Ryouta yang ternyata ikut penasaran.

Aomine Daiki mneyengir kuda."_Kaa-san_ kalian 'kan kuat!"

Saudara kembar itu mengangguk sok faham.

"Kalian berdua segeralah ti_" perkataan sang ayah terpotong.

"Lalu kenapa _Tou-chan nggak_ pakai baju?"

Sampai dimana putranya melihat adegan 'senam' mereka!

"Karena panas jadi _Tou_-_san nggak_ pakai baju. Sudah kalian cepat tidur."

"Hmm jadi kalau mau olahlaga halus lepas baju." Ryouta bergumam sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepala.

"Ne _Tou_-_chan_."

Aomine Daiki kembali was-was."Ada apalagi Taiga?"

"Kenapa tadi bibil _Tou_-_chan_ dan _Kaa_-_chan_ menempel seperti ini?" tangan mungil itu menarik tangan saudaranya yang masih berdiri disampingnya daaan...

_Cup_

"TAIGA JANGAN MENCIUM RYOUTA!"

"UUUUEEEEE!"

"DAIKI JANGAN BERTERIAK!"

"UUUWEEE!"

Dan baby Tetsuya menangis kembali. Ryouta dan Taiga hanya menatap bingung pada kedua orang tuanya.

**The End**

Narin: Yahoo~ssu saya datang lagi~~ /bawa AoAka sekeluarga. Gimana? Gimana? Absurd ya? Pasti Narin gtu loh! /malah bangga. Ah ini FF yg aku janjiin buat Letty-chan XD Letty-chan mampir ya! Gomen kalo aneh DX

B: Maaf kalo FF bakauthor semakin absurd, jelek, nggak jelas dan aneh.../sinis

Narin: hidooi B! Hidoi! Oh iya B kamu belum kenalan sama readers, cepet kenalan dulu!

B: menyusahkan...Halo readers-san perkenalkan saya asisten si bakauthor. Readers-san bisa panggil saya B ^^ saya masih heran knp si bakauthor ngasih nama Cuma satu huruf /deathglare Narin.

Narin: biar mudah diingat XP semoga terhibur ya minna-san sama FF AoAka family kami XD jangan lupa nongkrong2 bentar minum kopi sambil bca ini cerita XD

B: selamat berkunjung ^^ silahkan tinggalkan sedekah berbentuk review pada si Author biar nggak malesan lg klo mau nulis FF.

Narin: B kau memang asisten terbaik XDD /pelukcium

Narin to B: mohon kerjasamanya~

Salam peluk

Narin to Bgata


	2. Chapter 2

**AoAka Family Story**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka**

**Genre: humor (maybe), family(absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, yaoi, M-PREG, garing, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Halo kami cakap2 dibawah saja XD selamat membaca!**

**N/B: Papa!Daiki, Mama!Sei, Twin!Taiga &amp; Ryouta (4 years old), Baby!Tetsuya (0 year old -5 months-)**

**Summary: Mama Sei ngidam adalah mimpi buruk Papa Daiki.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang tenang di kediaman Aomine. Tak ada tangisan dari _Baby_ Tetsuya, tak ada aksi teriak-teriakan dari si kembar. Haah damai sekali.

**Srek**

Daiki membuka halaman selanjutnya koran yang ia baca. Dia sedang menikmati hari liburnya setelah dua hari yang lalu sibuk mengejar sekawan perampok yang meresahkan kota. Sekarang dia bisa bersantai sambil mengawasi si kembar yang sedang bermain balok susun. Sesekali dia akan bergumam, menggeleng, mengangguk jika kalau Taiga atau Ryouta bertanya entah apa.

Sedangkan sang istri tengah sibuk memandikan _Baby_ Tetsuya. Mereka sekeluarga tak ada acara keluar hari ini jadi hari Minggu kali ini akan mereka habiskan dengan bersantai di Rumah. Momen yang hangat.

"_Mou_, Taiga-_niicchi_ itu baloknya Lyouta!" si pirang merebut balok warna kuning digenggaman si merah.

Taiga merengut kesal."Ini balokku Ryou!" dan acara rebutan balok pun tak terelakkan.

Daiki terkekeh geli melihat tingkah kedua putranya yang sedang berebut balok mainan. Benar-benar tak terbayang sebelumnya dia akan memiliki keluarga kecil ini, mengingat hubungannya yang menyimpang. Ah dia jadi ingat betapa merananya dia saat masa-masa kehamilan si kembar.

.

.

.

**-Flashback-**

_**Moodswing~ Oh no!**_

Pagi yang cukup cerah di hari Senin. Burung-burung berkicau riang. Gunting-gunting melayang indah. Teriakan ngeri menggema disebuah rumah minimalis. _Well_ benar-benar pagi yang tidak wajar.

**PRANG**

**DUAAK**

**GEDEBUK**

"_Yamette_(berhenti)! Sei! Jangan melempar gunting terus!" teriak pria tan dengan raut horor. Pria dua puluh empat tahun itu menghindar dengan gesit gunting-gunting yang melayang kearahnya.

"Tidak, sampai gunting merahku ketemu." Sahut sosok lain yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kedua tangan mungilnya tengah mengamit dua benda tajam, siap dilempar.

**Slap**

**Duk**

Gunting berwarna biru muda itu menancap mulus di sandaran kursi makan. Acara sarapan pagi yang berlangsung _gore_(?). ironi sekali.

"Bagaimana caraku mencari gunting merahmu kalau kau terus melempar gunting padaku!"

**Slap**

"Aku tak peduli."

**Plung**

Gunting manis itu tenggelam di bak cuci piring.

Tuhan! Benda tajam itu nyaris mengenai aset kebanggaannya."Bu-bukankah kau meletakkannya di lemarimu seperti biasa?" takut-takut Aomine Daiki melirik si rambut merah dari balik meja makan.

"Benarkah?" jemari lentik itu mengusap dagunya, pose Aomine Seijuurou sedang mengingat-ingat. Sementara si tan yang masih bersembunyi dibalik meja mengangguk semangat.

"Bukannya setelah kau urutkan warnanya lalu kau memasukkannya ke dalam lemari kaca seperti biasa?"

Si merah terdiam."Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi Daiki."

**Slap**

**Tak**

Benda tajam mengkilap itu melayang lagi. Dan berakhir menancap cantik di lemari kayu.

Istrinya tersayang sedang dalam kondisi _mood swing_. Dokter bilang masa-masa mengandung itu akan membuat suasana hati naik turun tak stabil. Biasalah orang hamil, produksi hormon mereka sedang meningkat. Tapi masalahnya kalau _mood swing_ istrinya kayak tadi, Daiki diprediksi bisa mati muda.

Daiki hanya mampu mengesah sabar melihat sosok mungil itu naik ke lantai dua. Memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan lalu mulai membenahi dapur yang kondisinya seperti kapal pecah. Kena santet apa dia sampai menikah dengan orang macam Akashi Seijuurou. Sampai sekarang pertanyaan itu belum mampu ia jawab sendiri. Cinta itu tanpa alasan, bung.

.

.

_**Ngidam time~ God please save me!**_

"Daiki." Daiki mendongak, didapatinya pria mungil dengan setelan kaos kebesaran itu menatapnya tanpa minat.

"Ada apa Sei? Kau masih mual?" Seijuurou menggeleng."Lalu?" Daiki menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo ikut aku." Seijuurou meninggalkan ruang keluarga diikuti Daiki yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

Dan disinilah mereka berada. Di halaman belakang rumah mereka yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga yang ditanam oleh mantan rekan satu tim istrinya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, melainkan...

"Daiki berdiri disana."

...kenapa ada papan sasaran disana?! Dan kenapa Daiki harus berdiri disana?

"Kenapa aku harus berdiri disana Sei?" tanya Daiki takut.

"Cepat lakukan saja, kumohon." Urgh nada merajuk itu."Demi dia." Tangan mungil itu mengusap perut datarnya pelan.

_Jutsu_ orang hamil sulit ditolak, _right_!

Hah~ Ini demi anaknya."Baiklah." Daiki melangkah dengan gontai menuju papan dengan lingkaran merah besar dan lingkaran putih kecil ditengahnya.

"Diam dan jangan bergerak Daiki." Dari jarak lima meter ini Daiki tak dapat melihat seringai mengerikan dari Seijuurou.

"U-um baiklah."

"Rentangkan kedua tanganmu Daiki." Perintah sang istri.

"Kenapa_(Seijuurou kembali mengusap perutnya), baiklah!" Daiki terlalu lemah untuk menolak. Akhirnya dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Papan itu memiliki tinggi dua meter lebar satu meter setengah dengan Daiki ditengah-tengahnya. Dan Daiki sudah sangat mirip dengan penjahat yang akan dieksekusi mati. Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Siap?"

"Se-sei kenapa kau menutup matamu? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau lakukan?"

"Siap?" ok Daiki merasa istrinya tak memperdulikannya.

"..."

"Aku anggap kau siap."

**Slap**

**Duk**

"Seeeeiiiii! Kau mau membunuhku?!"

Sosok mungil itu membuka tutup matanya. Memandang bosan pada sang suami."Dengar Daiki, anakku_

"Anak kita!"

"Jangan menyela! Dia menginginkan aku untuk melakukannya."

Sepertinya gen sadis Seijuurou menurun, meski masih dalam kandungan."Ta-tapi, guntingmu bisa menusukku! Bagaimana kalau badanku berlubang? Bagaimana kalau aku mati karena kehabisan darah?!"

"Hmmm, mungkin kalau kau mati aku akan menerima lamaran Chihiro dan menikah dengannya."

"Sei! Kau..."

"Aku bercanda."

"Sama sekali tidak lucu."

**Slap **

**Duk**

"Sei! Kau nyaris mengenai adikku!"

"Dia yang mau Daiki."

Dan sore itu berakhir dengan teriakan ngeri dari Daiki.

.

.

.

"Daiki."

"Hm?"

**Srek**

Sang kepala rumah tangga hanya bergumam dan melanjutkan sesi membaca berita di koran.

"Daiki!"

"Apa sayang?" Daiki menutup koran paginya. Dia memperhatikan Seijuurou yang sedang cemberut sambil menatapnya. Ok sepertinya Sei sedang _mood swing_.

"Kau berjanji mengajakku jalan-jalan hari ini." katanya sambil merajuk.

"Ini masih pagi, aku janji mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti sore ingat?" Seijuurou merengut.

"Aku mau sekarang Daiki." Tuntutnya.

Daiki menghela nafas lelah. Tidak bisakah dia bersantai sejenak di rumah? Menikmati koran pagi dan menyesap kopi? Iya dia memang berjanji mengajak sang pujaan hati untuk jalan-jalan tapi nanti sore bukan sekarang.

Mau tak mau Daiki harus menurutinya. Dia tak mau menjadi sasaran lemparan gunting seperti beberapa hari yang lalu. Meskipun lemparan Seijuurou tak mengenainya tapi tetap saja.

"Baiklah, aku ganti baju du_" tangan mungil itu berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Mengintruksikan untuk diam.

"Aku sudah memilihkan baju untukmu." Seijuurou tersenyum manis, firasat Daiki buruk seketika.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Sei." Daiki tersenyum canggung.

"Aku tidak repot lagipula ini pemberian dari Reo khusus untukmu." Mendengar nama Reo membuat Daiki berkali-kali lipat merasa curiga."Kau harus memakainya ya." Senyum manis Seijuurou semakin lebar. Bulu roma Daiki semakin meremang. _Oh god_ ini sangat menyeramkan.

"Cepat pakai ini. Jangan lama-lama, jangan protes oh ganti disini saja."

Daiki melotot. Apalagi ini!

"Se-sei." Dia menatap ragu istrinya.

Seijuurou menggeleng kecil."Aku tak menerima protesan dalam bentuk apapun Daiki. Lagipula ini keinginannya." Lagi-lagi jurus memohon sambil mengusap perut.

"Baiklah-baiklah, mana bajunya." Pasrah adalah cara paling baik sedunia. Daiki memandang lemas punggung Seijuurou yang menjauh. Dia benar-benar memiliki firasat buruk dengan baju pilihan si pria cantik itu.

.

"Daiki." Daiki mendongak istri tersayangnya sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan tersembunyi dibelakang punggung.

"Sei, kau tak ingin bermain tebak-tebakan denganku bukan?" Seijuurou menggeleng polos.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi kejutan padamu Daiki, ayo tutup matamu." Perintahnya.

Daiki menghela nafas panjang."Ok aku akan menutup mata."

"Rentangkan kedua tanganmu."

"Baiklah."

Beberapa detik kemudian telapak tangannya merasakan serat-serat halus. Pasti ini baju pemberian Reo.

"Buka matamu Daiki, aku yakin kau akan suka."

.

"Se-sei, apa aku benar-benar harus memakainya?"

Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"Sangat yakin Daiki, cepat ganti bajumu, aku ingin jalan-jalan sekarang."

Jujur Daiki lebih suka dilempar gunting oleh Seijuurou daripada harus memakai setelah yang naudzubillah nista sekali!

Baju lengan buntung model v-neck. Masih dapat sedikit ia tolerir.

Tapi kalau ini...sangat-sangat tak dapat ditolerir.

.

"Daiki cepat pakai, aku sudah bersiap."

"Bisa aku pakai baju yang biasa?"

"Negatif." Sangkal mantan penyandang marga Akashi itu mantap."Cepat pakai atau aku akan menelpon Chihiro dan pergi jalan-jalan dengannya."

"Baik-baik aku akan memakainya."

.

.

.

Menjadi pusat perhatian memang sudah biasa bagi Aomine Daiki. Dia sering mendapat pujian keren, tampan, gagah dari orang-orang yang melihat aksi heroiknya saat bertugas. Tapi jika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti sekarang Daiki lebih suka mengubur diri ditumpukan daun momiji. Kikikan geli, jepretan usil, siulan jenaka, sumpah ini sangat memalukan. Terlebih lagi...

"Daiki jaga jarakmu, aku tak mau kau berjalan disampingku dan membuatku malu." Oke dia merasa dicampakkan.

"Kau yang menyuruhku mengenakan ini Sei!" raung Daiki kesal tetap keukeuh berjalan disamping Seijuurou.

"Aku bilang jaga jarak. Aku tak mau jika terus memandangimu dalam wujud seperti itu, bayiku akan terkontaminasi dan aku tak mau bayiku mirip sepertimu."

**Kratak**

Tuhan apa salahnya? Dia hanya mencoba menjadi suami yang berusaha menuruti semua permintaan(perintah) dari pasangan hidupnya yang sedang mengandung. Apa salahnya? Daiki ingin menangis keras.

Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Menangis keras di trotoar hanya akan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Cukup dengan kaos oblong berlengan buntung, dan berkerah v-neck berwarna **PINK** kontras sekali dengan kulitnya, motif **LOVE** kecil-kecil, dengan tulisan norak ditengahnya '_Gimme Free Hug_' berwarna hitam dengan cetakan _bold_,_ font Algerian_, _size_ seratus.

Ingatkan dia untuk membunuh Mibuchi Reo dalam sekali remas.

"Daiki." Seijuurou berhenti berjalan, badan mungilnya berbalik menghadapnya, tatapannya tampak memelas.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tawarkan pelukanmu untuk orang-orang yang lewat di jalan ini."

**What**!

"Sei jangan bercanda, kenapa kita tidak cepat-cepat ke taman atau ke mall dan kita cepat pulang. Aku ada dinas pagi ingat aku harus istirahat lebih awal."

Sosok merah didepannya menrengut, imut sekali."Oh jadi kau mau anakku nanti ileran gara-gara orang yang seharusnya menjadi ayah yang baik tak mau menuruti keinginannya. Baiklah aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita besok."

"_Cho-chotto_(tu-tunggu)! Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengatakan cerai hanya karena masalah sepele. Baik aku akan melakukannya."

Perpaduan antara ngidam _absurd_ dan _mood swing_ nista. Daiki berharap ingin menjadi muka tembok atau teflon sekarang.

**-End flashback-**

.

.

.

**The End?**

.

.

.

Narin: hola haloooooo~ saya datang lagi. Makasih reviewny buat chap 1 saya senang sekali liat banyak yg suka hehehe XD Sebenarnya ini nggak ada niatan buat dilanjuti tapi seru juga sih kalo dibikin series atau nggak oneshoot dengan tema AoAka family gitu hehehe berhubung FF Aidoru tinggal 1 chap lg kelar saya jdi ada waktu buat bkin ini XD

Ada yg mau req ide cerita mungkin buat chapter 3 AoAka Family~ dengan senang hati saya aku buatkan kalo saya ada waktu terbatas untuk tiga ide, saya pilih acak XD /kalo ada yg mau req sih hehehe XD

B: padahal yg MC lainnya masih banyak yang belum kelar -_-

Narin: biariiiiin XP Akashiki-san ini noh saya turutin kemauannya semoga suka yah. Ini Cuma ide nista yg melintas ditengah padatnya jadwal kuliah saya, semoga nggak absurd-absurd banget XD

B: oh iya kami memerlukan sedikit bantuan. Minna-san, ada yg bisa bantu kami untk membuat scene rated M? BakAuthor nggak punya rasa pede yg cukup tinggi buat bkin scene dewasa itu.

Narin: ya krn saya canggung bikinnya, dlu pernah bkin tpi jelek. Jadi adakah yg mau bantu saya? Scene rated M buat AoAka tapi bukan buat 'AoAka Family' buat FF AoAka yg lain krn saya mau bkin suprise buat minna-san :3

B: jika berminat boleh langsung PM, nanti akan dikasih tahu jalan ceritanya. Cuma 1 scene lime-lemon no prob.

Narin: kalo ada yg mau bantu ntar saya kasih hadiah bisa req 1 fic, pair bebas selama saya tau karakterny XD /plak.

Oh satu lagi, adakah yg mau mengadopsi FF 'Kamar 510'? saya benar-benar sudah kehilangan feel buat nglanjutin FF itu. Kalo nggak ada yg mau bakal saya hapus dan saya ganti cerita dengan plot yang hampir mirip sama 'Kamar 510'. Sudah deh itu aja infonya XD

B: mind to review?

Narin: jaa nee mata ashita~ saya bakal absen lama krn udah mulai aktif kuliah, jdi yah gtu deh molor lagi. Tapi saya usahakan nggak lama-lama banget (_ _)

With love

**BakAuthor to BakAsistent**

**Narin to B **


	3. Chapter 3

**AoAka Family Stories**

**Disclamer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, cerita ini milik saya~**

**Pair: AoAka, slight MayuAka**

**Genre: humor (maybe), family(absurd).**

**Warning: sho ai, yaoi, M-PREG, garing, ooc, typo, aneh dll**

**A/N: Halo cakap2ny dibawah saja XD selamat membaca!**

**N/B: Papa!Daiki, Mama!Sei, Twin!Taiga &amp; Ryouta (4 years old), Baby!Tetsuya (0 year old -5 months-)**

**Summary: Oh tidak! Si kembar hilang papa Daiki bingung. Syukur deh si kembar ketemu lagi. Tapi kok malah ketemu Rivalnya, mau buru-buru pulang malah dompetnya ketinggalan. Kena lemparan gunting kramat mama Sei lagi. Sebelum itu terjadi datanglah dewa fortuna, paman Chihiro yang bayarin belanjaan. Papa Daiki jealous berat, Mama Sei sih cuek.**

**Tertarik? Silahkan review :D**

**Tidak Tertarik? Silahkan klik tombol 'Back'**

**Tertarik, tapi gak mau review? Silahkan 'Fav' XD**

**Tidak tertarik tapi mau review ? Ampun jangan Flame DX**

**Reader and Silent Reader, welcome :D**

**Enjoy Reading Minna :D**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taiga_cchi_, ada snack pahlawan beltopeng, ayo beli!" Ryouta berteriak kencang saat kaki kecilnya melangkah di ruangan ber-AC itu.

"Biskuit robot gundam juga Lyou." Papa Daiki yang kebagian dorong troli hanya menggelengkan kepala. Sudah biasa melihat putra kembarnya bersemangat seperti itu.

"Daiki." Kepala birunya menoleh kesamping kanan. Sang pujaan hati tengah menggendong putra bungsu mereka di depan, tangan putih itu terjulur kearahnya."Itu _list_ belanjaannya."

"Kenapa kau serahkan padaku?" tanya si kepala keluarga heran.

Sang istri mengedikkan bahunya cuek."Aku ingin melihat-lihat gunting disana. Cepat kau ambil barang-barangnya, semakin cepat semakin baik." Dan istrinya melenggang pergi begitu saja.

Daiki menghela nafas berat. Oh Tuhan beri dia kesabaran. Yosh kau harus semangat Daiki. Mari kita mulai kebagian sayur dan buah. Dan dimulailah perjalanan sang papa berbakti. Semangat papa Daiki!

.

Brokoli cek, wortel cek, tofu cek, daging giling cek, salmon cek, jeruk, apel, pisang cek dan semua kawan-kawannya cek, sudah lengkap. Saatnya menemui sang istri yang daritadi cerewet menelponnya karena Baby Tetsuya rewel nggak mau berhenti. Sekarang dimana si kembar? Bukankah mereka berdua barusan setor snack di troli?

"Taiga!" menengok sisi kanan dan Kiri."Ryouta." depan dan belakang. Kosong tak ada tanda-tanda kedua putranya. Waduh! Dimana sih mereka!

"Taiga!"

"Ryouta!"

Papa Daiki semakin panik saat dirasa ada getaran dikantong celananya.

_**Dddrrt ddrtt**_

Buru-buru Daiki mengambil ponselnya.

_**Sei Calling...**_

Mati aku.

**Pik**

"Se_

/Daiki, kenapa lama sekali!/ reflek si kepala keluarga menjauhkan ponselnya.

"Se-sei aku mau bilang sesuatu."

/Cepat katakan./

"Eem Ryouta dan Taiga h-hilang."

/.../

**Cring**

**Slap**

**Duk**

"Hi-hiie!" darimana datangnya benda itu. Dari kejauhan sosok berambut merah mendatanginya dengan aura gelap.

**Glup**

"Bagaimana si kembar bisa hilang." Suara tenang mencekam membuat papa Daiki mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak imut(?).

"A-aku tidak tahu. Aku sibuk dengan belanjaan kita."

Terlihat sang istri menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Tangannya mengusap-usap kepala biru putra bungsunya, tampak sekali sedang menahan emosi. Kalau dia emosi malah memperburuk suasana, Tetsuya pasti juga akan menangis lebih kencang. Oke Sei, tahan amarahmu. Tarik nafas keluarkan, jangan lihat wajah suamimu bikin emosi saja.

"Kita pergi kebagian informasi." Ujar Seijuurou tenang. Daiki mengangguk nurut.

Baru saja akan melangkah kebagian informasi, ponsel Seijuurou bergetar.

_**Dddrrt ddrrt**_

_**Chihiro calling...**_

"_Moshi-moshi_."

/Apa kau merasa kehilangan dua setan kembar?/

"Dimana mereka?"

/Di wahana anak-anak. Cepatlah kesini, mereka cerewet sekali./

"Baiklah kami akan kesana." Raut Seijuurou melembut, lega.

Daiki heran dengan perubahan ekspresi istrinya yang terbilang cepat."Ada apa Sei?"

"Chihiro bersama si kembar di wahana anak-anak." Ujarnya.

**Ctik**

Mendengar nama itu cukup membuat sebuah sudut siku-siku muncul di jidat Daiki. Dia benci dengan mantan kekasih istrinya itu. Tapi mau tak mau dia harus bertemu dengan si abu-abu untuk menjemput kedua putranya.

.

.

.

"Taiga! Ryouta!" Seijuurou berlari kecil. Sungguh naluri keibuannya sangat membuat Daiki tersenyum tipis.

"Mama!" kedua bocah itu berlari lalu memeluk kaki jenjang Seijuurou.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai disini?" tanya Daiki yang sudah tak sabar mengintrogasi putranya.

Wajah Ryouta menjadi cerah."Tadi Lyou dan _Niicchi_ lihat ada pahlawan bertopeng. Yaudah Lyou ikutin. Tapi pahlawan bertopengnya hilang." Detik kemudian wajah bocah empat tahun itu meredup.

"Terus waktu mau cali papa, Lyou pengen naik kuda-kudaan. Yaudah Taiga ikut." Ujar putra tertuanya dengan raut polos. Sungguh menggemaskan.

"Lyou sama _Niicchi_ dikasih permen sama paman Mayuyumi." Si pirang dengan bangga memamerkan lolipop besar pada kedua orang tuanya.

**Ctik**

Papa Daiki merasa kesal dua kali lipat. Tidak! Jangan sampai kedua putranya ikut terjebak dalam pesona si abu-abu.

"Sudah mengucapkan terima kasih pada paman?" tanya Seijuurou, dijawab anggukan serentak dari si kembar.

"Bagus, anak pintar. Lain kali jangan pergi jauh-jauh tanpa mama atau papa, ingat itu." Seijuurou menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala kedua anaknya.

"Iya mama." Daiki menghembuskan nafas lega. Satu masalah selesai, tinggal satu masalah lagi. Dia harus buru-buru pulang agar tak lama-lama bertemu rival semasa SMAnya.

"Terima kasih sudah menjaga mereka Chihiro."

Terlambat! Hei apa-apaan senyum itu. Daiki saja jarang sekali mendapatkannya, tapi pria abu-abu itu mendapatkannya dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"Bukan masalah. Sampai jumpa Sei." Pria itu pergi begitu saja tanpa menyapanya sedikitpun hanya lirikan sinis yang ditangkap mata birunya. Cih, mungkin dia iri karena Seijuurou lebih memilih menikah dengannya.

"Ayo pulang."

.

.

.

"Ada apa Daiki?"

Daiki semakin kalut, tatapan fenomenal istrinya sukses membuatnya semakin panik."Se-sei dompetku ketinggalan."

"Apa! Bagaimana bisa?!"

"E-entahlah." Seijuurou mengusap wajahnya lelah. Suaminya ini benar-benar deh. Terus bagaimana, dia juga tak membawa uang karena kebutuhan belanja mutlak tanggungan sang suami.

"Kalau begitu, kau pulang dan ambil dompetmu lalu kesini lagi."

"Ha! Mana bisa begitu jauh sekali tau!"

"Aku tak mau tau Daiki. Ingat perkataanku mutlak dan kau harus menurutinya." Sang penjaga kasir sukses melongo tak paham dengan keluarga warna-warni didepannya.

"Bisa tidak memakai uangmu saja." Rayu Daiki dengan muka memelas.

Seijuurou menggeleng kalem."Sayangnya aku juga tidak membawa dompet."

"Lalu bagaimana?!"

"Itu salahmu Daiki. Cepat pulang kalau tidak."

Tidak, ya Tuhan selamatkan Daiki.

"Biar aku yang membayarnya."

Terima kasih Dewa_tunggu suara itu. Reflek kepala biru itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Matanya melotot.

"Terima kasih lagi Chihiro, kami akan menggantinya segera." Seijuurou tersenyum lagi.

"Tidak perlu." Chihiro membalas senyum itu. Bagai pasangan baru yang sedang ber_lovy dovy_ dengan _background_ bunga sakura yang sedang bersemi. Meninggalkan Daiki dengan penuh kehancuran hati. Ironis sekali.

.

.

.

Diperjalanan pulang si kembar menyanyi dengan riang di jok belakang. Dengan aura kebahagiaan yang sangat kental. Wajarlah hari ini mereka menang banyak, ternyata snack yang mereka beli berhadiah figur robot dan mobil-mobilan.

Berbeda dengan aura kelam di jok pengemudi. Sang ayah sedang ngambek berat. Masih perihal mantan-kekasih-istrinya. Sumpah dongkol abis, dia jarang sekali mendapat senyuman manis istrinya, dia iri faham. Hampir enam tahun mereka menikah, istrinya gitu-gitu aja nggak ada manis-manisnya. Manisnya Cuma kalau lagi mau minta uang bulanan.

Setiap mengingat kegalauannya pasti terbesit satu pertanyaan. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan Seijuurou terhadapnya. Cuma itu, kok kesannya ngenes sekali. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir jika Seijuurou tak mencintainya kenapa dia bersedia menikah dengannya. Itu masih sebuah misteri.

Daiki menghembuskan nafas berat. Cukup membuat Seijuurou memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa Daiki?" tanyanya kalem, sedikit menggerakan jari-jemarinya yang digulum baby Tetsuya."Wajahmu depresi sekali."

Ohok!

"A-aku baik." Jawabnya.

"Hm." Gumam istrinya cuek.

Tidakkah pasangan hidupnya peka, kalau suaminya sedang dilanda api cemburu? Malah dibilang depresi lagi.

.

.

.

Malam sudah semakin larut. Tapi sang kepala keluarga belum berniat untuk memejamkan mata. Biner birunya memandang datar TV yang dia tonton. Dia masih kesal, Seijuurounya belum juga peka kalau Daiki sedang dalam fase ngambek. Tadi setelah pulang dari supermarket Dia malah menyuruh Daiki pergi ke ATM untuk mentransfer uang pada Chihiro._ See_, istrinya lebih peduli pada mantannya bagus.

"Kau belum tidur Daiki?"

"Menurutmu." Jawab Daiki cuek, atensi si merah tak membuatnya melepaskan pandangan dari TV. Ranjang mereka sedikit berderit saat Seijuurou merangkak diatasnya.

"Che, kau seperti anak-anak Daiki. Padahal umurmu sudah hampir kepala tiga." Dari nada bicara Seijuurou dia tampak sedang menahan tawa.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku ngambek karena cemburu dengan mantan kekasihmu si abu-abu itu." Oops keluar sudah unek-uneknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum tipis, tanpa sepengetahuan Daiki tentunya."Kau cemburu dengan Chihiro?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi _tsundere_, Daiki-_kun_."

Urgh tatapan mata itu. Daiki berusaha memalingkan wajahnya, tak ingin bertemu pandang pada orang yang sedang duduk diperutnya. Dia sedang marah, dan dia tak mau termakan jebakan tatapan ehemsensualehem itu.

"Kenapa kau cemburu padanya?"

Kenapa malah nanya, kau udah jelas. Umpat Daiki dalam hati.

"Untuk apa cemburu." Elaknya.

Seijuurou tersenyum miring."Hm, apa karena aku tersenyum manis pada mantan **terindahku**?" satu kata terakhir penuh penekanan membuat Daiki mengerang kesal.

"Kalau sudah tau kenapa malah nanya."

Si merah tertawa kecil. Merdu dan indah."Kenapa harus cemburu kalau dia hanya mendapatkan senyumku. Sedangkan kau mendapatkan **aku **secara utuh, hm?"

Ah benar juga ya, Daiki tak berpikir sejauh itu. Si _navy blue_ tersenyum lebar."Benar apa yang kau katakan, Sei?"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong Daiki."

Dan malam itu berakhir damai uhukdi atas ranjanguhuk.

.

.

.

**The End**

.

.

.

Narin: Halooo Narin update AAFS nih. Idenya muncul cukup absurd, jadi ceritanya kemarin malam pas saya sama keluarga lagi ke supermarket eh liat dua mas-mas lagi belanja, yaudah deh kepikiran OTP saya tercinta XD

B: hayalanmu nggak bisa dijaga Rin, dasar.

Narin: biariiiiin yang penting hepi XD Oh iya maaf kalo sifatnya OOC semuaaaa itu susah buat dibenerin/plak

Oh iya any ukeshi lovers here? Saya mau bkin grub WA nih, grub BB juga bisa kalo ada yg mau XD

Ceritanya saya mau bkin grub biar bisa buat Fgan bareng XD /plak. Ada yg mau? Yang mau boleh PM :3

Sekiiiaaaan

Selamat membaca semoga suka :D

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah mereview chap kemarin saya senang XD

Maaf belum bisa bales, lain kali ya minna-san, mata ashita :D

With Love

**Duo BakA**


End file.
